Un Kanda que no se entera
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: El pobre Kanda no puede dormir por las noches y es por culpa de Allen pero, ¿qué es lo que de verdad le pasa a Kanda?


**UN KANDA QUE NO SE ENTERA**

Hola, soy nueva por aqui y este es uno de mis primeros escritos(de hace mucho tiempo). Se que es una patata pero por favor dejen un reviews que no cuesta dinero

**Declamier:** man no me pertenece(pero algún día lo sera XD)

Desde hacia algunos días Kanda tenia un humor de mil demonios(más del que ya tenia). ¿Por que? porque no podía dormir por las noches.¿La causa?por culpa del moyashi o por lo menos eso pensaba Kanda. Ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venia a la mente la imagen del moyashi sonriendo de manera tierna o en el peor de los casos semidesnudo y en una posición sugerente.Y lo peor de todo es que el samurai no entendía porque le ocurría eso.

Ni tampoco la causa de sus sonrojos cuando a veces se encontraban por la orden o sus celos cuando veía a cierto conejo idiota demasiado cerca del albino. Porque Kanda sabia que lo odiaba, no lo amaba como aquella loca mujer hermana de komui se empeñaba en decirle.

Él odiaba el aspecto físico del moyashi, aunque aquel pelo cano y ojos plateados con aquella piel clara le hacia parecer un ángel(un ángel extraño a causa de su brazo deformado por la inocencia pero un ángel al fin y al cabo).Tampoco soportaba el carácter de aquel garbanzo, siempre preucupandose por los demás, empeñado en salvar a todo el mundo, y si a eso se le añadía aquella dulce sonrisa y su cantarina voz...Si era insoportable pero... encantador al mismo tiempo. Si lo odiaba pero entonces... ¡¡POR QUE NO SE LO PODIA QUITAR DE LA PUTA CABEZA!!(**Autora:**¿Pero no es obvio?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda entro a su cuarto malhumorado. Ese Lavi le había estado molestando cuando estaba comiendo su preciando soba, eso si el conejo no lo molestaría en una buena temporada, ya que estaba en la enfermería con graves heridas causadas por una katana. El samurai se metió en su cama ,para ver si por lo menos aquella noche conseguía dormir un poco. Pero le paso lo mismo que en otras ocasiones:le venia la imagen de un Allen sonriendo de manera tierna. Kanda ya estaba como para hacer una matanza mundial cuando llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Kanda la abrió muy cabreado y se encontró a la persona que menos quería ver:Allen Walker.

-¿Qué quieres, Moyashi?-pregunto el samurai.

-Es Allen Bakanda...y me gustaría hablar contigo si no te importa-Respondió Allen

Kanda le dejo pasar a su habitación. Se notaba una gran tensión en el ambiente y aquel silencio incomodo no ayudaba.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Kanda rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

-Bu-bueno es que he notado que últimamente estas como...distraído, ademas creo que te has pasado con aquella paliza que le has dado a Lavi-Dijo el albino muy nervioso.

Kanda se quedo de piedra. ¿Tan evidente se había vuelto?

-Y a ti...¿Qué diablos te importa?-pregunto con frialdad e indiferencia el moreno

-Es que, bueno, tu me...-empezó el albino con mucho nerviosismo.

-¡Dilo de una vez!-grito Kanda ya con poca paciencia.

-¡¡ME GUSTAS!!-grito Allen con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

Kanda ya estaba alucinando en alguna galaxia lejana. El moyashi, causante de todo lo que le pasaba en aquellos días, le había dicho que le que le quería. ¿Qué seria lo próximo, el conde milenario vestido de fallera* con las ensaimadas en la cabeza y todo o que?.

-¿Pero tu estas loco o que?-Empezó a preguntar Kanda, después de salir de su "shock"-¿No ves que ambos somos hombres? Y ademas...¿Tu no me odiabas?

-Yo...si te odiaba...pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad me fascinabas...Se que ambos somos hombres, pero yo también se que es lo que siento cuando te veo...-Allen bajo la cabeza todo rojo.

No se atrevía mirar a Kanda, únicamente esperaba un rechazo o algo para poder irse y esperar que todo aquello se olvidase y así volver a la normalidad de insultos y peleas. En cambio el otro volvió en si, ya que esa confesión le había pillado desprevenido. Kanda decidió echar al moyashi de su cuarto . Pero una pregunta se le paso por la cabeza¿Que era lo que sentía el moyashi cuando le veía?

-Moyashi...-Dijo Kanda llamando la atención de Allen-¿Que es lo que sientes cuando me ves?-El samurai ya tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas. Se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

Allen lo miro raro pero aun así le contesto:

-Cuando te veo...siento como si miles de hormigas estuvieran dentro de mi estomago...Siento que mis piernas me fallan y que mis mejillas arden...A-ademas no te puedo quitar de mi pensamientos...y muchas veces, cuando intento hablarte, se me traba la lengua...

Allen se callo,estaba muerto de vergüenza. Y Kanda alucinando (otra vez XD).Porque todo lo que sentía aquel garbanzo lo sentía él cuando estaban juntos. Por fin se había enterado de lo que le pasaba (**Autora**:Por fin).

-¡Por favor olvida todo lo que a pasado!-Dijo Allen ya dispuesto a marcharse. Pero antes de llegar

a la puerta Kanda lo agarro por el brazo y lo aprisiono en la pared. Allen pensó que ese seria su fin pero en lugar de matarle, Kanda, se limito a acercar sus labios a los de Allen y besarlo. Allen se sorprendió mucho pero aun así le correspondió. Aquel beso duro lo suyo pero como eran humano se separaron buscando aire.

-Yo te amo, moyashi-dijo Kanda para después seguir besando aquel brote de habas tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba.

A aquellos besos cargados de pasión y deseo le siguieron innumerables caricias y gemidos que duraron hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Ambos sabían que aquel amor era un pecado muy grave pero no les importaba ya que estaban juntos...

**::THE** **END::**

***Fallera:**Para quien no sepa que significa esto se lo explico. Los falleros son personas que participan en los festejos de las Fallas un fiesta tipica de Valencia. En las fallas se queman unos monumentos de carton piedra y se queman en la "Nit del foc"(noche del fuego). Las falleras visten unos vestidos largos con un faldon muy amplio y con dos moños planos en el pelo una peineta (Para mas imformacion se recomienda buscar en internet)


End file.
